


A Weight Lifted off my Shoulders

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Some missing scenes from the Jilliam ending scene of The Future is Unwritten.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	A Weight Lifted off my Shoulders

Julia arrived home at 4:30 pm, feeling relieved she said goodbye to Dr. Dixon, but nervous of telling William. She kept wondering how he would react since he was still mad and jealous that she confined in Dr. Dixon when she euthanized Jane Cooper.

As she was about to unpack her luggage, she thought, "first thing first, I need to call William and inform him that she was home. Then call Dr. Forbes and inform that Dr. Dixon will finish without her."

She unpacked her luggage and put away her suitcases and called William, who was happy she arrived home safely. She then called Dr. Forbes, who wasn't too pleased that she came home early and she was suspended from work for a week, which she didn't mind.

After hanging up the phone she went to the kitchen closet and opened the ice box and decided she would heat up some of William's favorite meal, beef stew. But she wanted to add a dessert and looked at all the shelves and nothing but some tea biscuits.

She unwrapped the beef stew and placed in on the microwave table, closed the door and turned on the switch and went back to the phone and called the bakery.

"Hello, Marie's Bakery" said a woman with a thick French accent.

"Hello, Marie, this is Dr. Ogden. Do you by any chance have any dessert that wasn't sold?"

"Ahh, Dr. Ogden, yes we still have your husband favorite, devil's fudge chocolate cake. Want me to wrap it up for you and you can pick it up?"

"Yes, please, I'll be there in less than 10 minutes."

"See you soon, bye"

"Bye" Julia said and hung up the phone.

(6:00 pm)

William called and said he was on his way home, and Julia had everything set out on the table. She only had a few minutes and want to look pretty for him; she touched up her makeup and hair. Picked out her favorite burgundy skirt, and a green floral top that William got for her for their anniversary.

She was already for him and heard the door, "Julia, I'm home."

"William" she said as she came down the hallway and he looked at her, "I knew that blouse would look good on you, here these are for you." He said as he handed her flowers.

"William, there beautiful"

"No, Julia, you are…" he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips. He then exhales, "mmmm, is that beef stew, I smell?"

"Yes, and for dessert, devil's fudge cake."

"Yum, my favorite"

"Well let's not get it cold, then"

They ate the stew, which was absolutely delicious and talked about what happened when she was away.

"So Watts is homosexual?"

William nodded, "I wasn't surprised, though"

"What are your views about it, William?"

He puts his fork down and takes her hand, "Julia, remember what I said to you at the asylum when you going to get a divorce from Darcy?"

She smiles and squeezes his hand back, "yes, you said no matter what the church says, that you believed that love any love could not be wrong."

"I still believe it, Julia. If Watts is happy with Jack Walker, then let them be happy"

"William…I always knew you loved me, but that was the first time you actually said I love you"

He caressed her cheek, "and I still mean it…I may not show it all the time, and I know I am a private stiff person, but after all these years, Julia, I love you with all my heart."

"I know you do, William. When the Inspector told me about your planning to resign from the station, because you didn't want to put me at risk, I knew you truly loved me."

"But luckily, you found the folder, but Miss Hart was given a 2nd chance, which I am still not happy about."

"What about George, I heard he was missing or more like abducted?"

"Yes, a crazed fan kidnapped him, but set him free." William said sipping on his tea.

"and him and Effie?" Julia wondering if George is heartbroken again

"There okay"

Julia smiled, "I'm glad. George is very happy with Effie"

"Yes, he is."

They finish their meal and Julia suggested William make a fire, while she put the dishes in the dishwashing cupboard.

After she was done, she knew she had to tell William, but she was hoping she will be able to entice him, so she unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of her blouse and took a deep breath. She went into the living room and leaned against the wall and just looked at him. The light from the fire, made his face just glow, and she thought to herself, "my goodness, he's so handsome and it's time."

He looked at me and then back at the fire, and began standing back from the fire, "I hope they weren't too disappointed to lose you in London?"

Julia knew he was happy she was home, as she looked down on the floor, "I think they'll manage." She said trying to figure out what she was going to say, but the truth needed to be said.

She approached him, "William…"

He looked at her, "yes?"

"I need to tell you something…" she said in a nervous voice

He looked at her with a worried look and knew what she was going to say was serious.

She took a deep breath, "I almost strayed with Dr. Dixon" she finally said it, holding back tears.

He looked at her, knowing that's not what he was expecting and blinked, while taking a big gulp, "almost?"

She looked away from him, "I contemplated it…" she said and looked at him.

He gave her a serious look, "but you didn't?"

She shook her head, "no"

He looked away, but had to, but didn't want to ask her if she planned to in the future. But he was relieved when she immediately told him no.

"Then I don't think I need to hear any more about it." He said without looking at her

She was surprised as she approached him, "you're not upset?"

She thought he would have backed away from her, or would have grabbed his hat and coat and would have left. But instead he stayed, but he looked quite upset.

He admits he thought of other women as well, but she knew he was admitting he hasn't been the best husband to her in the last year.

She just stared in his eyes, as he explains that he doesn't expect us to be saints.

"But I do have one question?" he says with a serious tone

Julia nervously says, "I'll answer it."

He looks at her and says, "the sheets are still cold" as his eyebrow went up hinting, he wanted some romantic time. "What shall we do about it?"

Julia just smiled at him and couldn't believe how she even reconsider her love for him.

She approached him seductively and grabbed his vest, "I have a few ideas" and nodded.

He looked at her with such seduction and grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Julia at first, thought it would be just a quick, but slow kiss on the lips, but William continue kissing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He also wrapped his arms around her and his left arm grabbed her neck, wanting to deepening the kiss.

They both then plunged their tongues in each other's mouths, which made Julia moan. She forgot how good of a kisser William was and way better than Darcy, and Dixon.

The continued kissing until they separated to catch some air, then looked at each other with so much passion.

Julia was so aroused and could feel William's arousal against her leg, as he said "so do I" such as a deep moaning voice.

She smiled while looking at him and he walked her towards the bedroom as she places her head against his and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Julia"

She pushed him against the wall in the hallway and gave him another passionate kiss and she began crying but it was happy tears, "thank you for forgiving me….a weight has been lifted off my shoulder."

He gives her another kiss and picks her up bridal style and carries her to their bedroom to warm up the sheets.


End file.
